Blood Of The Demon
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: It had only started out as a scary movie marathon that led to a nightmare... but was it entirely a nightmare? (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. Was It Only A Nightmare?

" _Oh fuck… I'm so sorry." Baron said as the gun fell from Amanda's right hand and AJ stood up, yanking the silver bullet out of his side._

" _Sorry?! Those demon hunters are right, you're insane!" Amanda yelled as Natasha ran in and over to AJ._

" _What happened?!" Natasha asked, pressing a towel to AJ's wound._

" _That crazy bitch…" AJ answered, Natasha seeing the bloodstained silver and turning to Amanda in rage._

" _You shot him?!" Natasha yelled._

" _He didn't give me a choice." Amanda said, picking the gun up and grimacing slightly, Natasha seeing Amanda drop it after steam rose off of her hand._

" _You turned her?!" Natasha asked in rage, Baron holding her arms down as she swung at him._

 _Several growls were heard… going into fight or flight mode, Amanda picked up the gun and fired blindly, Natasha and Baron falling with bullets grazing their arms and AJ ducking to the floor as the other wolves fell dead._

" _No… I'm not gonna let myself turn." Amanda said, bolting to her room. When the others reached it, Amanda's things were packed up and Natasha tried to stop her. "Get away from me! He's only an hour and a half from here, he'll help me!" She screamed, grabbing her handcrafted machete… but Natasha just laughed at the slightly shorter girl._

" _Just bloody try it, sweetie pie." Natasha said, her right hand turning to metal and her palm shining an orange glow._

" _You think he can't be trusted? He's helped people before, humans and supernatural… why do you doubt him?" Amanda asked._

" _You forget that I've been in the world beyond this one, I've seen lives as they began and their planned life purpose… and the purpose assigned to Finn Balor was to kill me." Natasha answered._

" _Because you were born a demon… I'm still human. And I'm finding him!" Amanda said, throwing the machete which lodged into Natasha's right shoulder and Baron catching Natasha as Amanda took off._

 _Running into the snowy night, Amanda stopped at a payphone, put a quarter in and dialed Finn's number._

" _Hello?" Finn asked._

" _You were right, they're trying to kill me!" Amanda said frantically, Finn bolting off of the leather couch. "I'm gonna head to where you are, just stay there!" She said, suppressing a pain filled cry and Finn realising what had happened and tried to calm Amanda down._

" _Wait, I'll be there as soon-" Finn responded, both cut off by enraged screams._

 _Amanda jumped back when Natasha broke the glass door and immediately started beating the other girl with the phone, the call going dead and Natasha bleeding heavily from her right ear as she looked up at Amanda, who's new teeth were emerging from the moonlight shining on them._

" _You… shouldn't have done that!" Natasha growled, her hands turning to steel again and her eyes glowing brightly, the satanic pentagram shaped scars on her shoulders also glowing as tiny flames started burning along them._

" _Defend myself? Why not, it's what you and those savages claim to do!" Amanda said, Natasha standing up._

" _I mean… you should not have left me alive!" Natasha responded before quicker than Amanda could even blink, she found herself hurdling through the air until she impacted into a tree with enough force that the tree splintered and halfway broke apart, the same going for Amanda's spine and the back of her skull._

 _The agony and loss of control of half her body was unbearable to Amanda, and she only felt worse when Natasha appeared nearby, still glowing and with steel hands._

" _Go on then… finish it…" Amanda managed to hiss through her agony… but what happened wasn't what she expected. She was thrown front first onto the ground as Natasha's metal fingers tore her back open and rearranged things… before she stood back and raised her open palms towards her, yellow colored lightning bolts coming up from the ground, through Natasha's hands and to Amanda's back, which shifted and pulsated as the spine, it's nerve and her back flesh was repaired. She was still badly bruised and her head hurt immensely… but she was able to stand._

 _And of course, looking around gained no sight of Natasha._

" _Dublin… have to… find him…" Amanda said, picking the dropped duffel and leaving…_

Amanda's eyes snapped open as Finn rubbed his hand up and down her back, Amanda taking deep breaths as she realised she had been screaming violently.

"Hey, it's alright… it was just a nightmare, lass." Finn whispered, Amanda looking around.

They were in his apartment in Orlando, several horror movies scattered around the coffee table in the living room… with Halloween nearing closer, they had gotten into horror movie marathons.

Amanda relaxed more as Finn ran his fingers through her collarbone length hair, Finn picking her up into his arms after stopping the DvD of _Amityville Horror_ and took Amanda upstairs. Tucking her into the bed, he walked back downstairs and reorganized the DvDs before returning upstairs and getting under the covers before once again running his fingers through Amanda's hair.

"You're really shook up, Mandy… I think we need to cut back on the horror movies for a bit." Finn said as his right hand now rested on her back.

"Yeah… we should." Amanda whispered as she moved closer to Finn and his arms wrapped around her shaking body.

Amanda would figure out who Natasha was when she could think clearly again.


	2. Strike A Nerve

_**Last night, WWE NXT Taping scheduled to air 10/21/15…**_

" _Not just the sharpshooter, she's going for it!" Tom Phillips exclaimed as Amanda went for the inverted version of the Coquina Clutch while keeping Alexa's legs trapped, Alexa screaming as Amanda applied pressure to the headlock part and Alexa tapping out._

" _Mandy was relentless in this match tonight, would not be denied and she got the victory." Corey Graves said as Amanda released the hold when the bell rang, Amanda standing up and her and Finn hugging after he got into the ring as Murphy helped Alexa out of it._

 _The backstage area wasn't so crowded so they easily made their way to the locker room, Finn lightly pressing his left thumb and index finger on Amanda's sore right shoulder as he had heard a 'crick' echo from it and thought that she had dislocated it._

" _Just sore?" Finn asked._

" _Yeah. It's still in its socket, don't worry." Amanda answered though she knew he had a tendency to be a bit overprotective when she got hurt. She couldn't fault him for it, she had a habit of being the same way to him._

 _But it was also catching watchful eyes of fans and co-workers as well as the media and started up a frenzy… and from the yelling, another attempt at dropping the storyline._

" _No, I don't feel any need to drop a storyline that's brought back a steady viewership of the programming! I don't see anything wrong with their closeness!" Hunter said._

" _Oh it wasn't a warning sign last week with him putting Murphy on a damn stretcher after a mistimed kick that didn't hurt her all that much?!" Alexa screeched._

" _Shock from someone you care about getting hurt tends to give way to anger and she got him to calm down before it went too far! You're also forgetting that her head hit the steps and she got busted open, head injuries are nothing to mess with!" Hunter said, taking a deep breath. "I'm not gonna end their storyline… we've already had too many dropped and cutting it off won't cut their bond." He said, Alexa storming off and Hunter walking into the locker room._

" _She just doesn't give up." Amanda responded as Finn was taping an ice pack to her shoulder._

" _Relentless little terror. How's your shoulder?" Hunter replied._

" _Not too bad." Amanda answered._

" _And your head?" Hunter asked, pointing to the stitched up and bandaged wound._

" _Didn't hit it this week." Amanda responded. "Did you notice the guy in the fourth row wearing a Freddy Krueger mask?" She asked._

" _That was creepy, he wasn't even really watching… more like looking for someone." Finn answered._

" _He was… If I were younger I'd go all investigator on it, maybe he was an assassin looking for a target or a secret government agent." Hunter replied._

" _Or a stalker… not the first time there's been one around…" Amanda said, trying to move her arm but Finn stopped her. "It's not bruising, could've just pulled a muscle." She replied._

" _Well I say if it doesn't stop hurting, get it checked out. I thought you snapped your rotator cuff out there, kiddo." Hunter said as he carefully hugged Amanda…_

 **Present time…**

It was still early when Finn opened his eyes and noticed how Amanda was sleeping, how she was guarding her shoulder… but she also seemed fitful, the corner of her mouth twitching and him knowing that she was remembering the masked person in the audience last night.

Hearing his phone vibrate, he picked it up and snuck out of the room before answering it.

"Hey. Mandy still asleep?" Sami asked.

"Out like a light… she needs the rest, she woke up screaming in the middle of the night." Finn answered.

"Damn. She didn't tell you why?" Sami responded.

"She was too terrified to, I think that creep in the audience really got to noticed him too, right?" Finn answered.

"I did, I really hope he's not stalking Mandy… she's been through enough hell." Sami replied.

"Stalkers never stop willingly, Sami. Keep an eye out for him, we have no idea what he looks like under that mask." Finn said as he looked outside, looking for any sign of the stranger.

"Got it." Sami said before they hung up and Finn walked back upstairs to check on Amanda.

She was sitting up now, her eyes half open as he sat down, resting his hands on her arms.

"Is he out there?" Amanda asked.

"No signs of anyone who shouldn't be here." Finn answered.

"We don't know what he looks like, could've been anyone." Amanda said as she carefully moved her right shoulder. "That crazy bitch tried to bite my hand during that match. What the hell ever happened to no cheap shots or tactics like that?" She said quietly.

"You've never bitten any opponents?" Finn asked.

"Only tactic I resort to at times is to toss a steel chair at an opponent and then pretend that they hit me… Eddie used to do that in nearly every match. Only time it didn't make me smile was his last one when Ken Anderson was being a jackass and cracked it over his head… that was just days before we lost Eddie." Amanda responded, Finn rubbing his hand up and down her back. "Every year that goes by… that memory of him unresponsive for what seemed like forever is still there…" She said quietly, blinking her tears away as he held her.

It was a hug longer than either intended but when they let go, both flinched as they heard a loud screech outside. Amanda started to stand up but Finn stopped her and looked outside.

The only thing he could see was a retreating form he assumed to be the same one from last night… he turned back to Amanda, who was now sat on her knees on the bed and shaking, Finn sitting back down and pulling her into his arms, feeling Amanda's heart pounding against him because of how close he was holding her.

At the same time, Natasha was walking out of a coffee shop nearby when she sensed the distress and her head snapped up.

"Son of a bitch…" She whispered, knowing he was nearby.


	3. Overwhelming Rage

_**Full Sail University…**_

The closer it got to the second taping, the more nervous she was getting… Finn stood up and walked over, wrapping his arms around Amanda's shoulders and feeling her rest her hands on his.

"He was still wearing that mask, you didn't get to see who he was?" Amanda asked.

"Took off too quickly…" Finn answered before Amanda's phone chimed and she saw a text from Hunter.

' _Office, need to talk, kiddo.'_

"I better go see what he wants…" Amanda said as she put her phone back into the pocket of her white lace shorts and started to leave, Finn stopping her. "I'll be okay." She said as his hands rested on her shoulders.

"Just come back safely, Mandy." Finn responded before they hugged for a few seconds, Amanda leaving.

As she headed down the hallway, she stopped when a man around the same age as her stepped in front of the petite diva.

"Hi… can I help you?" Amanda asked cautiously.

"I believe you've called me 'Stalker'... possibly. I'm not so acquainted with how you lot up here work." The man answered.

"There must be some miscommunication…" Amanda said, trying to stay calm.

"Yes there is, I thought that masks were in your fashion. Also, I'm from Hell… and I believe we're both looking for the same thing." The man replied.

"I… yes but right now, I have a meeting with my boss." Amanda said, trying to get away but the man grabbed her right arm and forced her to look at him. "Get off of me!" She growled, evoking a chuckle from him but he was unaware that she had dialed Finn's number.

"We are both looking for Natasha. For you the girl in your nightmare, for me… the demon princess. And I think that we can help each other with that." The man said.

"I can't help someone who's hurting me!" Amanda said, kicking her foot up between his legs before she took off but she didn't get too far as he bashed her head against the wall and caused her phone call to go dead before he picked the unconscious brunette up and locked her in the broom closet.

"You will help me… because until I am sworn your allegiance…" The man said before he pressed his hand to the top of the gap between the closet doors and dragged it down to the bottom. "This closet will never be opened or destroyed." He then stood up and walked away.

She could feel it when she reached the arena an hour later… Natasha had reached the hallway and heard the disoriented and panicked cries for help before she went looking for Finn.

"Mandy?!" Finn called out as he looked around for her frantically, Natasha running to him. "Have you seen this woman?" He asked, showing her a picture of Amanda.

"Yes… yes, she's locked in a closet, I was just looking for you." Natasha replied, pointing down the hallway.

The two ran down the hallway and reached it, Amanda's screams increased in volume but along with that, the panic and her struggling to breathe as Finn tried to pull the door open but couldn't.

"Damn it, he locked it shut!" Natasha hissed.

"These don't lock, they don't have locks!" Finn said.

"No, don't you tell me…" Natasha muttered before she pressed her hand to the door. "A seal of truth… this whole closet is indestructible until the seal is broken, which means something needs to be said or thought… and from the heart. If it's lied or broken, the seal will reform around and trap her again… some demons are real cruel bastards."

"Get me out of here… I don't want to die!" Amanda screamed as her right hand rested unknowingly to where Finn's left hand was. "Finn… is that you? I'm scared… I don't like being scared, I don't want to be pulled away from you…" She said as both had tears in their eyes.

"Amanda, listen…" Natasha said, Amanda's eyes widening as she recognised the voice from her nightmare. "The seal around you is ancient in design, generations have passed since it… the only way to surpass it is to give the seal what it wants. Think… who put you in here, what did they want from you?"

"He wanted… to find you. To kill you… I panicked when he wouldn't let go of me, he got angry when I wouldn't help him… said this wouldn't be destroyed until he had my help." Amanda answered as she managed to catch her breath, Natasha feeling the seal start to break.

"Then… that's what you must do. Only thing that can break the seal is to obey it." Natasha replied, sitting down with her back against the wall as it processed in her head.

"Obey it… and kill you… where do I find him?" Amanda said.

"You swear it to the seal… and if you're lying, it'll trap you again. As for kill me… if the promise was to help find me, then no one ever said I have to let you accomplish what you're helping to do. I can hide well." Natasha responded.

' _Okay… I'll do it, I'll help… you didn't have to hurt me.'_ Amanda thought, Natasha seeing the seal completely break and throwing the door open before helping Amanda to Finn and the two hugging.

"Get her out of here, now!" Natasha said.

"What about you?!" Finn asked.

"We demons are very crafty… go find him." Natasha answered before Finn and Amanda left.

Outside, Amanda looked around as she and Finn stayed close to each other.

"Where the hell is he?" Amanda whispered before she started to think clearer… and her eyes snapping open. "The audience… the arena's still empty, fans haven't shown up yet." She said before they headed back in through a different door.

"Natasha… come on out from wherever you are… it wasn't hard to trick that little human."

"Not after you bashed her skull against that wall." He heard, turned and saw Natasha.

"About time…" The man said before he yelled out and launched towards her… Only to go through her entirely. "You're not even here…"

"Would I really be? I'm far away from where you'll ever reach me, even with her help." Natasha responded.

"Except I can't find her either… so what really broke that damn seal?" He asked.

"The seal became distracted and overloaded… I distracted them from it but you know why the seals were forgotten. Strong enough attachments between someone inside and someone outside could strain the seal until it breaks." Natasha answered.

"And brings them back together…"

"You made her think she wouldn't see him again… that's cruel, even for must you toy with the humans? What do you get out of it?" Natasha said.

"The same could be asked of you… And why you stay around them so much."

"Well that makes two things going unanswered today then, doesn't it?" Natasha responded, the male demon growling angrily.

Crouching down, Finn and Amanda watched as the male demon looked around before turning back to Natasha.

"We have our ways of finding you…"

"You gonna manipulate another human?" Natasha asked sarcastically.

"Aren't you clever?" The man replied before raising his hand up and holding something in the air, moments before Finn grunted and clutched at his chest, unable to scream as he was thrown into the air. "Find her! Work for me… Or I CRUSH HIS HEART!"

Amanda turned frightened at what she was seeing before looking behind her, seeing Natasha.

"Over here!" Natasha yelled out, the male demon dropping Finn into the 24th row and Amanda immediately running to him, her arms wrapping around him.

"Quite the illusion you pulled… how weak you really look." The man said, seeing that truly in person, Natasha had really taken to a very human look. "Won't these next few moments be fun?"


	4. When Power Collides

She felt like her heart had stopped beating entirely… until she heard him talk.

"M… Mandy?" Finn whispered, having been briefly knocked out by the impact to the seats.

"Stay still, okay?" Amanda responded as they held each other, her hazel eyes looking into Finn's blue ones... and seeing a little flicker of black though she just chalked it up to adrenaline running high. "They're gonna kill each other…" She whispered.

"Hopefully the big man first… son of a bitch has it coming to him." Finn responded.

Amanda nodded in agreement before Finn pulled her back down behind the seats as the fighting got louder and Natasha screamed in anger after being punched in her spine.

"Just… look what's become of you. The once all powerful princess of hell…" The man said, Natasha straightening herself upright.

"Look what I have risen above. The mirror will show you that."

"I was going to kill you, but… perhaps it would be more to just leave you here, wasting away into this life of weakness." The man responded, his hands turning to metal as the two sets of eyes were locked onto each other.

"If taking lives, dominating and possessing things is all you define yourself by… then you have nothing." Natasha replied, the man's eyes narrowing.

"What do YOU have?!" He yelled, a burst of fire coming from his right fist which he threw upwards between them, throwing burning scraps of the ring floor into the air. "Really… why'd you come to this place? Maybe… to protect something?" His words began to edge to Natasha and she began to tense up her legs. "Or… no, not something. Protecting some… _one."_

That was when it happened. The sleeves of Natasha's jacket tore apart as pentagrams on her shoulders began to burn and her left hand and forearm turned to metal too, a jet of flames forming from her knuckles as though they were Wolverine knives.

The two were locked to each other even more… while Natasha felt different starting positions, the man's feet shifted slightly unsteadily…

Then he growled out and launched forwards, attempting to jet fire right into Natasha's eyes.

But she held her arm up in front of her face and shielded herself, doing the same to her chest as he tried that. Then she spun around on one foot and fire jetted from her hand again…

The two hidden behind the audience seats weren't sure what had happened after that as the next few seconds had the two just staring at each other… then the man's arms lowered and Natasha crouched in time to catch him as he fell.

"Tell me… who is it?" He whispered shakily, Natasha whispering in his ear. "Then we will… be avenged." Those were the last words that that demon would ever speak, and Natasha's face the last thing he'd ever see.

Natasha turned back into her human form and walked back to Amanda and Finn as the ringside crew, shaken by what had happened, absentmindedly fixed up the NXT ring.

"Are you two alright?" Natasha asked.

"Ye… yes. Who was that, what was his name?" Amanda managed to respond as Finn held her close to him.

"Lorka... he rebelled my father's order and killed my mother, whoever she was… I don't remember her and father refuses to utter a word of it." Natasha answered.

Amanda helped Finn sit down but when she went to go look for the trainers, Finn pulled her into his lap and his arms wrapped around her.

"You were just thrown to the ground from 20 feet in the air, you could've broken something…" Amanda whispered as she buried her head into his shoulder, her arms wrapping around him… to her shock, Finn had no signs of any injury.

"I made sure of it…" Natasha said quietly, a few moments before she walked off back down towards the ring.

"She shouldn't be alone…" Amanda said as she tried to stand up.

"She needs to clear her mind…" Finn responded, burying his head into Amanda's tousled hair and the warm scent of black orchids calming him down and reassuring him that she was there in his arms safely and not locked back in that closet.

At the same time, Hunter ran into the main part of the arena and found Natasha.

"Your employees… they freaking out back there?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah… they are. Are you alright, what happened?" Hunter replied.

"I just made a mess of your ring after fighting with the man who took away my mother from us…" Natasha answered, finding that it was a lot less easy to say than she thought it would be. "I just… he pulled everything apart and he still wasn't done!"

"He's… he's dead now… right?" Hunter asked, Natasha nodding.

"If you're looking for them, 24th row… I sensed previous neurological disturbances from Amanda but I'm not clear why." Natasha responded.

"No one is… chalked it up to repeated concussions even though she's tried to prevent them." Hunter said, Natasha looking at him.

"Some things can't be prevented." Natasha said quietly.

In the backstage area, Finn and Amanda were in the locker room holding each other after both had been checked out by the doctors as a precaution… her head rested on his torso, her hearing his heart beating strongly as his fingers ran through her hair.

"Hey…" Finn said quietly, Amanda looking at him. "We're okay… he's gone now. He's not gonna come back." He whispered, kissing the side of Amanda's head.

But she had a feeling she had seen Lorka before.

 _ **11/28/04…**_

 _John didn't need to hear for long to know that the high pitched painful scream belonged to Amanda and ran to the backyard, Amanda curled on her left side onto the freezing ground and John crouching down to her._

" _Mandy, what happened?!" John asked, helping her sit up._

" _I saw someone out here… but when I went to go check on them, I got pulled out the window…" Amanda answered, the 14 year old feeling embarrassed more than anything… she tried to move her left arm but John stopped her, seeing how it was bent. "It's a really bad sign if I can't feel my fingers, right?" She asked as John helped her up… and through the dense fog, he saw a tall figure._

" _What the hell?" John muttered._

" _Uh, John? Please reset my arm." Amanda said, John snapping out of it and turning back to her._

" _Yeah, sure… brace for it, kiddo." John said, looking over the arm and getting a good position in both of his hands before quickly bending and twisting it back into the right position._

 _Amanda suppressed a scream and closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths before opening her eyes as John helped her to the Charger._

 _At the ER, Elizabeth had just started her shift when she saw her boyfriend and his little sister walk in and ran over to them._

" _Damn it, what happened?!" Elizabeth asked as she examined Amanda's arm once they were in a trauma room._

" _Said she fell outside… but I saw someone nearby, I'm convinced he pulled her out the window." John explained._

" _John, my arm would've been ripped off if that had happened." Amanda says._

" _Suppose so… he did look like a pretty big guy, I'd almost say we're the next in the line of Bigfoot sightings." John said._

" _Yeah…" Amanda responded, trying not to scream when sharp stabbing pains attacked her ribcage._

" _Damn, I think she might've broke a few ribs. I'll go call the x-ray techs, see if the room's busy." Elizabeth said before leaving._

" _When Mom and Dad hear about this one, I'm grounded." Amanda says quietly as John braced a hand on her back before his phone rang and he looked at it before letting it go to voicemail. "Right, Randy's gotta be going stir crazy." She said, remembering that their friend tended to call them a lot throughout the holiday season._

" _He can handle a few hours by himself." John responded, carefully hugging Amanda._

 _Lorka ran across the snow covered fields, realising his error._

" _Damn it… wasn't Natasha. She's gotta be somewhere." Lorka growled before disappearing into the fog…_

 **Present time…**

Neither one of them spoke a word of the incident to anyone.

By the time they were in the UK for the later tour of the year, Amanda's hair was shorter and she had finished applying Essie's Fill The Gap and Essie's Smokin' Hot to her nails.

She put her things aside after washing her hands and throwing the used cotton balls away and felt Finn's arms around her waist, Amanda leaning into him.

He was starting to get a little more protective of her… but Amanda didn't mind.

But she would ask him about a healing bite on the crook of her neck soon.

A bite she knew matched his teeth.


End file.
